coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8957 (29th July 2016)
Plot Eileen storms out of the cab office and angrily orders Todd and Billy out of Tyrone’s taxi. The boys are horrified to realise she heard their conversation over the radio and she orders Todd home. David refuses to change his mind and allow Gemma to attend the funeral. Michelle can't understand Leanne's attitude. Steve is disturbed when Leanne calls into the Rovers to speak to his wife. Back at No.11, Eileen rails at Todd accusing him of destroying other people’s relationships for the sake of it but he throws her fling with Michael in her face. Leanne apologises to Michelle. Behind her back, Steve demands to know from Leanne from what she's playing at. David lets Max choose the music for the funeral. Gail’s unsure, pointing out that a funeral is meant to be a dignified affair but is persuaded otherwise. Zeedan texts Rana and summons her to No.6. She apologises to him for failing to respect his beliefs when they’re actually to be admired. They agree to give it another chance. Sean arrives home from seeing Dylan in London bearing gifts for Eileen and Todd. Eileen feels terrible knowing how hurt he’ll be when he finds out about Todd and Billy. Max chooses burger and chips for the funeral food and asks to give the eulogy. Sarah announces she’s not returning to hospital as it’s clear her family needs her. Gail and Bethany try to persuade her that she needs to complete her treatment but she’s adamant she’s staying put. Sean sees Todd and Billy together in the Rovers but doesn't suspect anything. Michelle announces to Steve that she’s booked them a few days in Ireland with her parents. Becky's ill and rings to say she can't return for the funeral. Max writes his eulogy. Gail and Sarah put pressure on David to let Gemma attend the funeral. Eileen insists that Todd must tell Sean the truth and soon. Calling in the kebab shop, David tells Gemma he’s changed his mind and she can come to the funeral on Monday provided she keeps Macca and the others away. Todd agrees to tell Sean after the funeral and Eileen promises her support when he does. David confides in Sarah that he’s going to make sure someone pays for Kylie’s death. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen insists that Todd should tell Sean the truth about his relationship with Billy; Gail and Sarah pressure David to let Gemma attend Kylie's funeral; and Michelle tells Steve she's booked them a few days in Ireland with her parents so they can start baby planning. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes